things change ( seth rollins & kaitlyn)
by florallyfaded
Summary: "i don't know what you want me to say. you haven't talked to me in years and now you want me to tell you everything?" she scoffed. "c'mon, seth, i thought you were smarter than that." kaitlyn's life flipped when she got married. her loving, trustworthy husband turned in to someone she'd never known. her best shot at getting things back to normal is finally here. but it might.


_**hihihi so this preface is gonna serve as a trigger warning for the whole story. i'll do my best to include one at the beginning of chapters for whatever may happen but this is just a blanket statement. this story may include: abuse, self harm, suicidal ideations, etc. please stay safe lovies. (also lowercase is intentional) **_

seth frantically searched backstage after hearing the rumors. he couldn't believe it. she was back? and just didn't tell him?

why, that certainly wasn't the kaitlyn he knew.

he knew the charasmatic woman that always made her presence known. whether it be through backstage antics or an impressive match, he usually knew when she was around. speculation was flying around backstage, but no one had any idea as to why her rv was parked in the back of the arena. raw was in houston, which would make sense, but an entire rv? something seemed sketchy.

so the architect scoured the back halls of the arena, looking for any sign of the breath taking brunette that he'd so desperately missed. he saw a tattooed arm and called out.

"ro!" the samoan turned around to greet seth, smiling.

"what's up, man?" he asked.

"have you seen kait?" he asked, getting right to the point. ro nodded.

"she was in catering probably ten minutes ago. she stepped outside to talk with pj." an involuntary shiver went down seth's body. he played it off. him? jealous? why, never.

"thanks, man." seth nodded, stepping towards the doors leading outside just passed roman. "call me after the show, we can go grab a drink or something." ro nodded, fist bumping seth as he ran by.

seth didn't wait for roman's response, he darted for the doors. he needed to see kait. he needed to know why she didn't tell him she'd be here.

he swung the doors open and his blood began to boil.

pj had kaitlyn pressed in to the corner between the building and the attached garage. he watched him shove her in to the brick wall, catching the back of her head on it. he punched her in the gut and she slid down the wall, in the fetal position when she hit the ground. she had moved her hands above her head, protecting herself while pj attempted to swing on her.

"i fucking TOLD you not to do this!" pj growled. "you're not leaving me!"

seth saw red.

without thinking, he darted towards the two. he grabbed pj by the back of shirt and pulled him away from kaitlyn. she was on the ground with her arms still up, expecting more blows to come her way. instead, she heard pj's pained grunts. she slowly lowered her hands to see none other than the architect beating the ever living shit out of her husband.

seth was yelling at pj but kaitlyn couldn't hear it. she couldn't hear anything. her heart rate was picking up. tears were streaming down her face, ruining her make up. she couldn't breathe. she couldn't breathe there were hands at her throat there had to be why couldn't she breathe whycouldntshebreathe.

her vision started to black out towards the sides and she knew what was coming. she was gonna pass out.

seth was still going at pj, not stopping until the man was knocked unconscious. he stood up, his chest heaving. he turned to kaitlyn, anticipating an explanation or a thank you, but instead saw her with her knees tucked up to her chest. he saw her eyes starting to close, but could tell she was trying to fight it off.

"no, kait, you gotta try to stay up, you hit your head!" seth yelled, running towards her and kneeling down to her. he pulled his phone out to call for help. "ro, i need you in the back lot now, and i need you to bring a security guard." seth returned his attention to kaitlyn, and tried to calm her down while making sure pj was still down.

"okay, kait, try to listen to me, okay? you're here, you're okay, you're a breathing human. it's monday, we're in houston. you're gonna be okay, we're gonna get you to the trainer-"

"no doctor." she muttered, shaking her head. "please." her voice was hoarse, and her breathing was still shaky.

roman came running out, a security guard in tow. he slowed down to survey the scene, but once he got an idea of what happened, he ran to pj. the man was out, but ro knew he would be coming to soon.

"seth, get her inside, she needs a trainer as soo-"

"no doctor," she said again, her breathing seeming to slow again. "i'll be fine." she gripped her hands in her hair, tugging slightly. seth pulled her hands down, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"is that why you're bleeding from your nose and have a black eye that's already bruising?" roman asked bluntly. kaitlyn instinctively reached up and covered her nose.

"you guys have it wrong." kaitlyn said. "i di- i mean- he didn't do anything to me. i fell, he was helping me up." roman looked at seth, realizing that if that was the situation, they were all fucked.

pj stirred slightly, and kaitlyn pressed herself further in to the corner.

she seemed like a scared child. seth had never imagined he would see her like this. the once courageous hybrid diva was hiding in a corner.

seth reached out and placed a hand on her arm. she flinched. he frowned. this wasn't the first time pj did this.

"kait, i saw it myself." seth said softly.

"there's also cameras back here." the security guard phoned another guard who was doing video surveillance. the second he hung the phone up, he glanced between the three. "if she doesn't press charges, the arena probaby will. my coworker just replayed the tape." kaitlyn shakily stood up from her sitting position and dabbed her nose again.

"i'm going home." she looked at seth. "tell vince i changed my mind." seth raised an eyebrow.

"what?" he asked. "about what?"

"it doesn't matter now."

"ma'am, we need a statement from you about the altercation." the security guard spoke.

"you want a statement? fuck you, there's your statement." with that, kaitlyn squatted to pj, helping get him off the ground as he started to come to. he was disoriented, so kaitlyn helped him walk to the rv by hoisting on of his arms over her shoulders and wrapping her arm around his waist.

seth watched as she helped him in to the rv. she glanced over at him once, but looked away immediately. seth looked between the security guard and roman.

"what the fuck just happened?"


End file.
